Finding Peace in Death
by ChibiTari
Summary: Yami is sensing something wrong but doesn't quite know what to do. When a new girl arrives from Egypt everything seems to be solved but is it? OC, Humor and bits and pieces of romance... Ryou/Bakura and fluffy Yami/Yugi


Title: Finding Peace in Death Authoress: ChibiTari Rating: PG/ PG-13 Warnings: OC, humor and some romance. MAJOR ABUSIVENESS ON RYOUS PART!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh *glares at currently abducted animators*, but I hope to soon. *Draws knife and stalks over to currently abducted animators.*  
  
Nadim and Cammie are mine. Don't mind the wacko thing at the end.  
  
+*+  
  
Enjoy the fic! +*+  
  
  
  
Chapter One (1): Final Hello  
  
  
  
  
  
The day was cold as it usually was in mid-winter. The holidays were approaching fast and soon students would be out of school for vacation. The snow was coming down softly, landing on the ground below, creating a white blanket of cotton around the many buildings that made up Dominio City.  
  
At the moment, however, classes were still going on as excited students shuffled around in their seats, whispering to one another how long they had to go before they could leave.  
  
A head of tri-coloured haired lifted slightly; catching the teachers last few words before the bell rang suddenly.  
  
"-and don't forget about the 'Separate Peace' essay due after the Christmas break!" The woman called after the group of teenagers.  
  
"Hey Yugi, are you coming over later or do you have to help you grandpa again today?" A lanky blonde asked, stuffing whatever books he could carry into his small green backpack.  
  
"Yeah, I told him I would be at the shop everyday after school until tomorrow! Sorry Joey. Maybe I can meet up with you guys on Sunday?" Yugi offered, bowing his head apologetically.  
  
"Hey, sure thing Yug! Just as long as I see you before I head off to France for the vacation." Joey smiled.  
  
"Hey, quit rubbing it in our faces!" A high, demanding female voice cried over the heads of the many other students, who were currently filing out of the corridor and into the streets.  
  
"Oh! Gomen nasi, Tea, we didn't see you there." Yugi smiled up at the brunette who gave him a bright grin in return but soon glared back at her other friend.  
  
"What? I can't help the fact that you're stuck here all Christmas break!" the chocolate eyed teen laughed nervously as the girl made a move to hit him. He jumped out of the way, barely missing a young mother and her son as they walked by them.  
  
"Sure you can't." Tea grumbled fire alight in her eyes.  
  
"Well, this is where I turn, see you guys on Sunday, I guess!" Yugi called, waving his friends goodbye before turning the corner and heading home to the Game Shop.  
  
+*+  
  
Yugi opened the door slowly, careful not to let the snow in. It began to come down harder as he walked the few blocks and he was now soaking wet and chilled to the bone.  
  
(Or at least the Dermis. Sorry, I have my Science exam on the brain.)  
  
"Hello, Grandpa, I'm back!" He called through the small shop after seeing no one at the check-out counter near the back. The boy kicked off his boots and made his way up the stairs to the apartment.  
  
"Oh, Yugi, I'm glad you made it home! I found this behind your bed; I was wondering if you knew where it was before?" The old man said, handing his grandson a pyramid shaped puzzle that hung from a chain in a similar gold colour.  
  
The boy frowned, taking the object. He held it protectively against his chest for a moment, a guilty expression falling over his usually happy features.  
  
"Thank you Grandpa, I thought I had lost it forever!" Huge violet eyes were brimmed with tears of joy and fault.  
  
/ You know you can't lose me that easily, Aibou, I have my ways of getting back to you, no matter what! / The familiar voice of the spirit who currently occupied the puzzle flowed through Yugi's mind, cheering him up quite a bit.  
  
/ I know I just feared that. Never mind./  
  
The tri-coloured boy smiled up at the old man, gratitude shining in his eyes. He wandered up to his room, fastening the chain to his neck, letting the golden object hang loosely on his neck.  
  
Once the door was closed and locked it began to glow, lifting slightly into the air as a magical atmosphere set upon the small area. Before Yugi stood his Yami, his dark.  
  
The figure looked exactly like him, excluding the style of the hair and the height difference. You could tell them apart immediately, though, if you had too.  
  
"Yami!" The boy cried, flinging his arms around the ancient Pharaoh. Tears streamed down his face, crying in a rush of joy and fondness towards the older being.  
  
"I'm glad to know I'm loved." The dark one laughed, embracing the boy in return. "Yugi, you know you can never lose me! I'm a part of you, a part of your soul! Nothing can tear that apart." Yami explained, giving the boy a reassuring smile. "Besides, we have bigger things to worry about." He added, straightening somewhat.  
  
"Like what?" Yugi asked, looked over his other half carefully for any useful hints as to what he was talking about.  
  
"I sensed something coming. An ancient spirit, like myself, but with far greater power. Yugi, this might be dangerous and could cost you everything. Are you hearing me?"  
  
"Yes. but what does this have to do with-" "You are the key to its power, Aibou; you are what it needs to succeed." Yami explained, cutting the younger one off.  
  
"But how will I know who this person is, hmm?"  
  
"You won't, however, I will. If you feel something is wrong, just summon me from the puzzle and I will be there, you know that!" Yami, once again, embraced his other half.  
  
A knock came suddenly at the door and the spirit disappeared into the puzzle quickly.  
  
"Yugi, I'm going out, do you think you can watch the shop for me for awhile?" The voice of the old shop-keeper broke through the door.  
  
"Yes Grandpa, I'll be right down!"  
  
+*+  
  
It had been an hour since his grandfather left and the snow was worsening outside. It seemed to get harder and harder to see out of the display window and nobody was coming in. Yugi considered closing up shop for the day but thought against it.  
  
He was lucky he did so as well, because soon after the small bell rang, indicating another life form present in the shop.  
  
"Hello," A pair of violet eyes were met with a pair of emerald green ones as the boy greeted the 'customer'.  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry to burden you like this but do you have a phone? My cell conked out on me while I was trying to call my mum for a ride home." The girl spoke, smile cheerfully.  
  
"Sure, here you go." Yugi handed her the cordless used in the shop and watched her as she dialed the number.  
  
She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a green winter jacket. Underneath her light blue tuke you could see strands of long pinkish hair, the front shorter and just brushing the tanned skin of her cheek.  
  
She ended the conversation, that had seemed to be spoken in another language, and handed the phone back to Yugi.  
  
"Thank you." She said, shifting her weight from foot to foot. It seemed that she sensed something she didn't like but the boy couldn't be sure.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked suddenly, not even thinking it over in his head.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You seem nervous."  
  
"I'm just a little cold, why would I be nervous?" She gave him a strange look after raising an eyebrow, her eyes seemed to flash but the soon returned to their normal colour in seconds.  
  
"Just wondering is all. So, what language is that that you were speaking to whomever it was?"  
  
"Arabic. I'm Egyptian, you see, so I speak it at home. I moved here just yesterday from Cairo. For some odd reason my father wanted me away for a while so he sent my mother and I here. Ra knows why, its freezing!" She added to the complaint by rubbing her arms and throwing in a small shiver.  
  
"Hey, do you duel, you know, Duel Monsters?" The smaller teen asked, his mouth refusing to let his mind think first.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dunno, just wanted to know if you would like to duel while you wait for your mother."  
  
"Sure! That would be great; I haven't played in so long!" She felt around in her jean pockets realizing she didn't have her deck.  
  
"You can borrow some cards from here if you like, choose a couple." Yugi grabbed a large, thick black binder from one of the many shelves behind the counter, opening it to reveal many duel monster cards set in plastic so not to ruin them.  
  
"Okay. hmm, let's see now. what to choose, what to choose.?" She thought for a moment before choosing random cards from the binder.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yep! Watch me win!" The girl smirked, shuffling the deck a few times.  
  
+*+  
  
"How the heck did you win!?" The Egyptian cried, glaring at the cards laid don before her.  
  
"Easy, I had a stronger monster!"  
  
"You cheated." She said flatly.  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"You must have. I'm not that bad!"  
  
"Well I didn't cheat."  
  
"And I'm the queen of bloody England!... Never mind, it's just as cold there as it is here." She noted, shaking her head.  
  
"Your majesty." Someone behind them scoffed.  
  
"Oh, hey Nadim." The dark girl greeted casually. She turned back to Yugi, winking and then waving. "It's been fun. though I know you must have cheated!"  
  
"I. Did. NOT!"  
  
"Whatever. See ya. erm, what's your name anyway?"  
  
"Yugi. Yugi Mouto." He stated, holding out a hand.  
  
"Cammille Sherif, nice to meet you." She took the hand, gave it a shake then ran out the door after the other woman.  
  
"BYE!" She yelled.  
  
"See ya." Yugi called back, smiling a little at the girls loudness.  
  
+*+  
  
"You're back, Mitsaii, I thought you had died."  
  
"You can't kill an Ancient that easily, Pharaoh, you known that."  
  
"Why have you come? What do you want with this world?"  
  
"Duh, total power! Like what every evil villain wants! Haven't you watched any TV in your 3000 years of life and death?"  
  
"I'm not joking, Mitsaii, what do you want?!"  
  
"Exactly what you want! Peace on Earth and good will amongst man! Just with a twist. Peace on Earth and good will amongst all man along with total power for me!"  
  
"Please don't do this."  
  
"I must, Pharaoh. It is written in my destiny. I am truly sorry but blood must be shed if you wish to keep them happy. Yami."  
  
__________________*__________________  
  
Tari: Okay, crappy first chapter and I doubt I'm going to update but whatever.  
  
Steph: Yeah! The first fic I'm musing in!  
  
Tari: Yep, feel special!  
  
Kuri: Oh, the special vibes have taken over my whole entire being. -_-  
  
Tari: Not you!  
  
Kuri: ( Whatever, I did it anyway.  
  
Heba: I'm a muse!  
  
Tari: I have a lot of new muses this year! Whoopee!  
  
Steph: Yep, and I'm one of them!  
  
Tari: Anywho, review this and maybe I'll consider finishing. NO FLAMES ALOUD! But if you do flame, I couldn't give a damn, I'll use it for the fire to keep me warm in these long winter months. *Shivers and shuffles closer to tiny flame given off by candle*  
  
Actually, flame me, I need the extra heat. 


End file.
